


Wait!

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [3]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Christmas, Koli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning and Kellin is still in bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait!

"Why aren't you up?!" Oli exclaims, bursting through the bedroom door (causing it to hit the opposite wall with a loud bang - Kellin knows his parents won't be happy about that…). "It's Christmas morning, you ignorant git!"

"Idontwannagetupyet," Kellin mumbles into the soft, warm pillow underneath him. What's the point of getting up now, when he can just get up later and the same gifts will be there, underneath the tree awaiting him? He's not sure what the big fuss is about, and pulls up the sheets higher over his head. 

Oli, however, doesn't seem to be willing to give up that easily. He crawls on top of him, bouncing up and down on the bed. 

"Get - up - get - up - get - up!" he chants, causing Kellin to groan even louder.

"I will later," he moans, pulling an arm out from underneath the sheets and pushing Oli off him and onto the floor (it's carpet, so he knows he didn't hurt him too badly, but maybe it's enough to get him to leave him alone).

"But I don't want to be down there without you!" he exclaims, and these few words cause Kellin to actually consider it for a moment. There were several other people that he knows were already down there, yet Oli wants him? He sits up slowly and peers down over the bed at him.

"You really want me that badly?" he asks, voice still dry and cracking from just waking up, but awake enough to realize the significance of what's happening.

"Well, I, yeah?" he responds, as if unsure if he should've even said what he has. Kellin forces himself up, tugging on his robe and heading for the door.

"Well, let's go, then," Kellin says, awaiting Oli to get up off the floor and come with him. Oli gets up slowly, and grabs Kellin's hand once he does. He looks back at him quizzically.

"Wait, I, uh, wanted to do this, first," he says, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Kellin's softly. Kellin stands motionless in shock, long enough to make him back away quickly as if he was rejected. "I'm, sorry - I thought - okay-"

"No," Kellin says quickly, shaking his head. "No, don't be sorry… I, yeah. I like it - liked it. Maybe we just need to practice some more."

It takes him a second to register in his head what Kellin has said, but when he does his face lights up and he moves forward again to kiss him-

"Wait," he says, stopping him. "After we open presents."

"What? But I can't wait!" Oli exclaims, "Seriously? I've waited years for this!"

"Exactly," he replies, smirking. "So waiting a couple more hours shouldn't be that hard…" he teases, running out his room and starting down the stairs.

"Wait!" he calls after him, and ends up chasing him throughout the house (much to everyone's dislike, but they don't care). He finally catches him and pulls him close, kissing him and this time - Kellin kisses back.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Koli fic of the month! XD


End file.
